A Fortunate Family
by Goddess in Aubergine
Summary: Odin and Frigga add a new member to their family. It goes interestingly to say the least. or Because the world needs Odin MPreg. Reviews are greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Despite being awoken most unpleasantly in the wee hours of the morning, Frigga Fjorgynndottir smiled as she held back her husband's long hair as he retched the remnants of last night's supper into a no longer empty chamber pot in their private washroom.

Odin caught his breath and let out a dry chuckle. "I am glad that you take so much pleasure in my discomfort, dear wife." his voice was laced with sarcasm and a little raspy from the vomiting. Frigga used one hand to rub soothing circles on his back.

For quite a few days now, this had been their morning ritual. Frigga grew increasingly concerned for her husband and urged him to consult Eir, the royal healer. Pigheadedly, each time he refused. Always saying it was of 'no great concern'. Frigga loves Odin, but her beloved was the most stubborn creature in the nine realms! And that included Thor's obstinate goats Tannsgrisnir and Tannsgrotnir

"I take no pleasure in your misery, Odin" said Frigga. "It just reminds me of all those mornings when I was pregnant with Thor," she said smiling at the memory of Odin doing the same for her. Not even the goddess of childbirth and motherhood herself was immune to morning sickness. "You, however, complain more and could probably have this illness solved if you would stop being so willful."

Odin's wave of nausea seemed to have subsided and he straightened out from his kneeling position on the floor. Frigga took a clean cloth off a rack and dipped it the to a basin of clean, warm, water she asked one of her handmaidens to run earlier and used it to wash her husband's face. He did not look particularly ill or feel warm to the touch, in fact he was rather cool due to his being half-Jotnar. Frigga finished wiping his face and traced a finger across his bearded jaw. Despite spending so much time getting acquainted with the chamber pot, her husband was as handsome as ever, maybe even more so recently.

Frigga kissed his jaw. "Let us return to bed, my love, and when the sun breaks, we _will_ be going to see Eir.

Odin took her hand and walked towards their spacious bed chamber and spoke the words that every wise husband knew well. "Of course, my wife."

After returning to bed, Odin wasted no time returning to his slumber, however Frigga was restless. Although she knew he whatever was afflicting Odin was most likely of no concern, there was something else different about him. Thinking on her earlier observation and watching his sleeping form, he was truly more attractive than ever. Not that he wasn't usually, but something more was under the surface. His scent, while still undeniably him, was a little different. More enticing, and his skin almost seemed to glow.

Nay, not glowing. He was positively radiant. That is strange, she thought. He should be ashen. Frigga leaned closer to Odin, and took a whiff of his scent, right at the base of his neck.

By the Ancestors, Frigga _knew_ that underlying scent. That scent, gave a major a indication to the probable cause her half- _Jotunn_ husband's vomiting and radiant skin. That and the …interesting way they decided to try coupling some 7 weeks earlier. Frigga placed her hand, right under Odin's navel and used her magics to _feel…_

And there it was.

Bor's Beard.

This was the best day of her life.

"What is so humorous, that you feel the need to laugh like that?" Her husband implored. Frigga noted that she had been laughing maniacally since she came to her amusing epiphany, waking her husband.

She placed a kiss upon his lips. "I feel the first sparks of a new life." She said joyfully.

Frigga oft was pleased by such things and was oft the first to know, as it was her domain, thought Odin. Aesir were extremely long lived so their birth rate was very low to compensate for that. Most births here were celebrated, but rarely was she this excited.

"And who in the kingdom is being blessed with this new life?" asked Odin of Frigga.

Frigga sat up and kissed him again, less chastely this time. "We are, my love"

For a moment Odin was speechless. A fortunate god was he, to be blessed with a third child. Odin placed his hand on Frigga's lower abdomen, not expecting to feel a bump this early, but to reach out and form a bond with his unborn child with seidr as he had done with Thor. He did something similar with Loki as well, but only after his birth. His brow quirked with confusion. He could not sense a new life here.

"Frigga, I cannot..." Odin began

Frigga interrupted his train of thought. "Not here, beloved." Removing his hand from her stomach. "Here." She instructed, moving his hand to his own abdomen.

Odin felt the distinctive spark of a new life.

"Oh."


	2. Chapter 2

Well, this was certainly a circumstance that he never considered. Possible yes, probable, not so much. Of all the traits he could have inherited from his mother, why this one? His brother Ve could manipulate ice, and his brother Vili had inherited her intimidating height. As for himself, her skill with seidr, not an honorable practice, but one of immense power for which he was eternally grateful. And this.

A feeling of irritation settled in his gut. A pregnant seidmadr on the throne. Surely King Bor was rolling in his icy grave. This particular train of thought ended as his stomach lurched and he ran to empty it once more.

Frigga tried to pester him into eating something for breakfast, but Odin refused. He knew he simply wouldn't be able to stomach it. Odin did make good on his word to his wife and went to see Healer Eir first thing that morning before continuing on with trade negotiations with the Vanir and the Jotnar. They were on week two, and very little progress was being made. Surprisingly, the Jotnar were being more agreeable than the Vanir. Odin was grateful that his mother hand taken the boys for a week, between the stressful dealings with the Vanir King and his body going haywire, Odin had very little patience left to deal with his rambunctious teenage sons. But at the same time, their presence was certainly missed.

Frigga accompanied him down the golden corridors that lead to the healing wards. In part for moral support and in part to ensure that he went. It wasn't that Odin was afraid of the healing ward, per se. Eir was a capable and knowledgeable woman, but it was one of the few areas of his kingdom where he had little say in the decisions made, and she damn well knew it.

"Greetings, your majesties" said Eir respectfully, as they entered the arched entrance of their destination. "What do I owe this visit to today?" looking pointedly at her favorite and yet her worst, most defiant patient who she assumed had to have been escorted here by his wife. Maybe that was unfair, Eir thought. He could be here with Frigga, and Loki may be a worse patient, just by a fraction. But Odin was a grown man, who really should just know better.

Odin could hear the words unsaid between them. Although she appeared to be middle-aged, and only slightly older than Frigga and himself, she had been the chief royal healer since Odin was first crowned King and an assistant here when he was only in adolescence. As he was constantly getting himself into interesting fixes, including one time in which he had tried to tame (and ride) a bilgesnipe, they became well acquainted.

"Good Morrow, Healer Eir" Odin said rather dryly. "We require your expertise on somewhat of a delicate matter.

"I see," said Eir, slipping fully into a professional mode. "Please follow me." She leads them into a secluded room away from the ears of her many aides. It was as white and golden as the rest of the healing wards. "Which of you requires my assistance, your majesties? I ask that you sit on the examination table."

Odin sat on the examination table and Frigga stood beside him, a supportive hand on his knee.

"What appears to be the problem. My king?" asked Eir as she walked over to a golden basin and washed and sanitized her hands.

"I have been ill most mornings for the past few weeks; however, the nausea is recurrent but passes quickly." He said. Odin opened his mouth to speak further and then hesitated. "Ah, it appears that I… it is likely that I have become with child." He finished gruffly, face flushing. Frigga squeezed his shoulder, but her joy was apparent.

Eir was somewhat taken aback. "For you," she said, "It would certainly be possible, although not likely. But if Queen Frigga sensed it,"

"I did" Frigga replied.

"Then I would not doubt it." Eir finished. "Please lay back and I will begin the examination." Odin laid back on the table and Frigga took a few steps away, giving Eir room to work. Eir scanned over the top of the King's body, casting a projection of it that shimmered gold above him. "Ah, yes" said Eir. "Look here" pointing to an area on the lower abdomen of the projection. Removing a few layer from the top and pointing to a small oddly shaped thing. "You are most definitely with child." Eir sighed inwardly. It would be Odin, she had never seen one person get into so many odd situations. Honestly, she wasn't even that surprised.

Eir was a professional, and although terminating a pregnancy was frowned upon in Asgard, she always made sure that her patients were aware of all of their options. She was a firm believer of a person having a right to their own body, and that included their reproductive systems, no matter how unconventional. This pregnancy was clearly unplanned and Odin seemed a little more than uncomfortable with the idea.

She went to address them, and then stopped. Perhaps he wasn't as opposed to the idea as she originally thought. They both seemed to be transfixed by the projected image. "Do you wish to continue with this pregnancy?" she inquired softly.

Frigga looked sharply at Eir, but Eir held fast. It was not her decision to make. To her credit, she remained by her husband's side and did not try to influence his answer in anyway. If she had, Eir wouldn't have allowed her to remain. Odin noticed nothing of the exchange, as his eyes never left the projection.

It was strange, he thought, how seeing something makes it real. And how something so small and strange looking could inspire feelings of warmth and care. He felt a knot form in his throat and his eye began to water. Eir and Frigga looked at him concernedly.

Not today Surtur, he thought. He blinked back what he refused to acknowledge as tears, and nodded his consent. Although irritated by the circumstances, he was still fortunate to have a third child, even by these unorthodox means.

"I will," he said, voice still a bit thick. "Now, if you will excuse me, I must prepare for official business with the royals of Vanaheim and Jotunheim"

Odin sat up, stood up from the examination table and made a hasty retreat from the room. Frigga rolled her eyes at her husband's behavior. Avoidance was Odin's typical response to strong emotion.

Eir exhaled in exasperation. "Please inform your husband of his pre-natal responsibilities." She said. "And ensure he returns within a week's time. Everything appears well, but I would like to do a formal check-up as soon as possible."

"Of, course" said Frigga. "I would have a copy of this." Waving her hand in the direction of the body projection.

Eir saved it to a holo-disk and handed it over to the Queen. "Thank you, Healer" she replied. "I assure you we will be back punctually." She then trailed after her husband, chest puffed out, and as proudly as a young peacock.

Eir shook her head.

The House of Odin would be the death of her, she was certain.


	3. Chapter 3

"King Odin, Queen Frigga, I simply must decline." Said Vanir King Sveinn snidely. He was a plump man with an upturned nose. His eyes were a near colorless blue and his skin looked like it had never seen the likes of the sun. He was dull in every sense of the word. Except his dress, which was gaudier than fabric had a right to be.

Odin took a calming breath and kept his stern but composed expression while Frigga wore an impassive smile that Odin knew too well spelled trouble for anyone it was directed at.

"The price you demand is unreasonable, surely we can come to a compromise" said Frigga.

"And surely our healing stones are worth far more than you are proposing to give for them." Odin added on to his wife's previous statement. There had been a shortage of grain in Asgard that year and the season for it was already a short one. Vanaheim on the other hand was practically in season all year long. The people of Asgard were in no danger of starvation, as they had a surplus of other provisions to consume, but Odin knew well that a wise king never lets his storehouse run low.

"We can obtain those from the light elves in Alfheim." Countered King Sveinn, with a smug expression.

"Those produced in Asgard are more effective at treating a wider range of conditions." Odin said with a quirked brow. Alfheim had been experiencing an upswing in moral conservatism in the past few decades and many of their healing stones would not treat afflictions brought on by "promiscuity" and "sexual immorality".

King Sveinn bristled slightly at the comment. His opulence was well known, and he had almost certainly come into contact with such afflictions.

"I do not think I shall be moved on the subject." He responded abruptly. Odin simmered. The man was a fool. The only legitimate commodities, his people had were their grain, music and wine. Most of their income came from the illegal trade of "sight rock", a highly addictive hallucinatory substance derived from a plant native to that realm. Not that they couldn't have more exports, but they were under very poor management.

King Thrymr let out a dark chuckle. "The young King is correct. Asgard's healing stones are more suited to your needs, King Sveinn."

Thrymr paused and exchanged a glance with hir partner, Nàl." Unlike Queen of Asgard, the title King Consort held no political power, so ze did not speak aloud during negotiations. However, it was clear King Thrymr valued hir spouse's opinion. King Thrymr then responded.

"We shall also not purchase any grain from your people, King Sveinn." Spoke King Thrymr. "Your prices were already extortionary and certainly now you will only raise them. For us, the item is only a luxury and we may go without."

King Sveinn's face flushed, but he kept a thin veneer over his contempt.

"Perhaps, we can renegotiate."  
^^^^^^^

To celebrate the end of the past two weeks of arduous negotiations, a feast was held in the King's mead hall. There was much merriment, music, dancing and drinking, the last of which he could no longer take a part of, he noted with a sigh.

There was probably more going on, but he could not make heads or tails of it. His head was in an unclearable fog and the room was tilting and spinning. A large hand inconspicuously led him to a chair. It was King Consort Nàl of Jotunheim. He felt something being pushed into his hand.

Hir low voice said firmly "Drink," Odin brought the cup to his lips and drank it down slowly. The contents of the cup seemed to be a mild fruit juice. After a few moments the fog began to dissipate and the spinning gradually came to a halt.

"Although I am sure you have a never ending list of responsibilities, you must remember to take care of yourself." Ze scolded lightly. "You are creating more stress for yourself, it is necessary to ensure both you and your soon-born are well nourished."

Odin stared at Nàl with a blank expression.

"Surely you are aware," Nàl began looking at the King of Asgard in disbelief.

"Yes, just recently" he said cutting hir off, "but how are you aware? Such a thing is not common on Asgard. I did not think myself so obvious."

"Such a thing is possible if one is a descendent of Ymir, Bestlajarson." Said Nàl, lifting a hairless brow at him. "Furthermore, while it is not an unpleasant scent, I can smell you. I am certain that every one of the Jotnar you have crossed paths with in the past two weeks is aware of your condition."

That would explain the odd looks he had received from some of their nobles when they had first arrived.

"You must eat, and none of that charred flesh your people call food." Odin was going to protest, as it was his duty to defend Asgard as well as her food, but then a serving wench passed with a platter of roast boar. The scent of which caused him to gag. He vehemently agreed.  
^^^^^^

Frigga espied her husband from across the mead hall, conversing with Jotunheim's King-Consort. It was pleasing that their peoples were making such great progress. She began to look for her cousin, Oddsvieg, who had the misfortune of being married to King Svienn, who, unfortunately, was also her cousin. She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of a voice.

"Queen Frigga," She was being addressed by the King of Jotunheim.

"There is no need for such formalities at a time like this." She said with a small smile.

"Normally I would agree, Queen Frigga, but All-Mother is a little Asgard-centric for my taste." Said King Thrymr with a hint of laughter to hir voice. Frigga found that she could not help but to join in. However, she was still uneasy. There had been war between their two realms, back when King Bor still ruled. King Thrymr was a much better ruler than hir cousin, the late King Laufey and there was peace now, but new peace was always shaky.

"A true statement spoken. It is a wonder that I never thought it so."

"Ah that is true." Said King Thrymr, "You were born of Vanaheim. Any relation to the King?"

"None that I'll claim, although that not be fair to Queen Oddsveig, as  
I do love her dearly."

"Rest assured, I do know the feeling. Former-King Laufey was a cruel and wasteful tyrant. I feel no kinship to hir."

There would be no avoiding the bilgesnipe in the room. Even after hir statement, Frigga expression was skeptical still.

"Many of my people stood against him, as I am sure you remember. though the price of their treason be high." Spoke King Thrymr solemnly. "I myself opposed hir rule, although more covertly than most."

"I am infinitely grateful for this opportunity to mend our bridges." Said Queen Frigga.

"Let us go join our spouses. Congratulations on your soon-born. You must be proud." King Thrymr gave her a knowing smile.

Frigga returned it, ten times amplified.


	4. Chapter 4

After the festivities had come to a close and the guests had left or retired for the evening, Odin and Frigga returned to their chambers.

"I am relieved that this ordeal is over with," said Odin as they walked down a corridor. He wrapped his arm around Frigga's waist and drew her close. His face scrunched in semi-disgust. "Your cousin is insufferable."

"Aye, that he is." she agreed. "Be grateful you never had to live with him. I've never seen so much arrogance reside in one person's heart. King Thrymr doesn't like him very much either."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Sveinn reminds hir a bit of the late King Laufey."

Odin paused in his stride and Frigga stopped. He turned to face her. "You spoke of hir?"

"Indeed. There was no great love between them. Ze seems to be of good character." Frigga grabbed her husband's hand and they continued walking.

"I agree. Hir spouse is also quite kind. They have four children. The youngest is around Loki's age and the third is slightly older than Thor."

They entered their chambers. Odin shut the engraved mahogany door behind them. The air was heavy with words unspoken and Frigga was the first to break the silence.

She locked eyes with her husband. "We need to tell him. We need to tell them."

Odin looked reluctant.

"Odin…"

"You are right, my wife. I would be lying if I said that the same thought hadn't occurred to me. That and perhaps Loki should meet Kings Thrymr and Nàl. They are his biological relatives. Thor also has a heritage he has yet to learn about."

"That is a good idea, although perhaps only after we speak to them." Said Frigga "They will need some time to adjust to the idea."

"Soon my queen, I promise."

"How soon is soon. I want a definite time. This cannot be put off any longer, or I feel they, Loki especially, will not forgive us of it."

Odin dwelt on Frigga's question. He wasn't ready to do this now. Loki finding out he was adopted would be one thing. Finding out that he was a member of a different species, one not looked upon favorably by many of the Aesir, and the son of an enemy was another. And then there was Thor's reaction to take into account. The boy had no idea that he was part Jotunn. And how he'd react to Loki's truth, there was no telling. Thor's heart was in the right place, but he was also brash and acted impulsively on his emotions. Loki valued his older brother's opinion still and if Thor didn't take it well, it just might break him.

Odin finally came to a conclusion. "This will have to be approached carefully. To fail them this respect would be a grave mistake. It is true that this is an appropriate time to tell them. We'll talk with them, separately, before the amount of Odinsons increases to three."

"Friggason" said Frigga immediately. Her mouth pulled flat in a serious expression, but eyes alight with mirth.

"What mean you, woman?" Odin tilted his head and gave her a look.

"The child. I sired this child and you are bearing it, so Friggason or Friggadottir. Or Odinjarson or Odinjardottir, if you are truly so inclined. "

Frigga let out a small shriek as Odin swung her up into his arms and began walking towards their bed.

"I think not."

"What are you doing, put me down before your harm yourself!"

"Worry not. It is yet early on and no harm shall come to us from this. I'm pregnant not infirm, love." He replied. Frigga rolled her eyes. He continued, "Our sons will return in a matter of days, I thought we may make use of the time we have till then. A private celebration of sorts."

"Really?"

"Indeed. You have got me with your child, wife." Odin teased. "I need you to make it up to me, right now, before I am too fat and you fail to find me tempting as you do now."

A flush creped up Frigga's neck and her breath became heavy. The thought of his middle swelling and rounding out with her child aroused her much more than it should have. She recovered admirably "Never, did you think thusly of me?"

"Of course not, my dear." He answered quickly. "But you no doubt bared this infinitely better than I shall." Odin dropped Frigga down on the bed and she let out a laugh as Odin climbed on top of her.

He kissed and nipped at her neck. Frigga ran her fingers through his hair. When the strands caught the candlelight, a coppery-red hue gleamed through. She ran her hand down his neck, over his chest, down his torso, and let it linger on his stomach a moment before reaching into his waistband to grasp and squeeze his hardened cock. A current ran down her core and settled between her legs.

"How should I make it up to you, love?"

Odin chuckled. "Let me show you."

Four days past before Odin's mother returned with Thor and Loki.

Odin and Frigga ate their morning meal on the balcony overlooking Frigga's favorite garden. The sun was shining and the light breeze picked up the scent of the lavender and peach blossoms that bloomed below. Frigga was absolutely ravenous from the previous night's activities. Odin ate his meal with a tea Frigga swore up and down did wonders for her morning sickness. Although the flavor was strange and heavily herbal, it seemed to be helping a bit.

Suddenly the door to that lead to the balcony burst open.

"Mother! Father! We have returned!" Thor greeted enthusiastically. He accosted both of his parents with an embrace. Loki entered shortly after, along with his grandmother and greeted them in a similar manner, albeit more reservedly.

"Hello Mother" said Odin offering his mother a smile.

She responded with an intense stare, which was quite intimidating. Bestla's appearance was that of a very striking, tall woman with greying auburn hair, much like his own. Her eyes were a dark grey, reminiscent of the sky before a storm. Of course this was not her true form, but one she had created. The other was still beautiful but much more blue and a little more androgynous. But she had been in Asgard so long, he rarely seen her look any other way.

Damn. She had him figured out already.

"Father, Mother, how do you fair?" said Loki

"Well, my son." said Frigga giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"How was Gladsheim?" asked Odin

"It was awesome!" said Thor. "Did you really grow up there? It's colder than here in the capital and has all manner of game to hunt! Why was it ever moved!"

"If you ever paid attention to our histories tutor, Thor, you would know it was for defense. Gladsheim is near the edge of Asgard and open on all sides. The current capital is near the center and is bordered by a sea and a mountain range."

"That is correct Loki. I am impressed" commended Odin.

Thor crossed his arms. "Knowing history is fine and well, but I rather spend time my time in the training fields."

Loki mimicked Thor's expression and stance. "Oaf." He jeered.

Thor growled.

I've missed this immensely, Odin thought to himself sarcastically. He glanced to the left noting his mother was still staring at him from the entrance. At least she wasn't saying anything in front of the children. A wave of nausea hit him. He took a sip of his tea to try and combat it.

"Loki, refrain from calling your brother an oaf. And Thor, what did we say about using words to express ourselves?" said Frigga as she diffused the situation.

"That growling is not a suitable form of communication." Thor said reluctantly. She nodded. Odin and Frigga had quite the disagreement on that one.

Odin paled as another wave hit him and bile rose in his throat. The tea was not working at all. Odin stood up and walked inside briskly.

"…Father?" Loki watched his father's quickly retreating form and turned to his mother. "Is he cross with us?"

"No Loki. Do not take it to heart." Said Frigga. "Your father has been ill to his stomach of late. Nothing serious, mind you."

Loki pulled a look of mild disgust and nodded his understanding. Having an upset stomach couldn't be helped and was no fun at all. He did hope his father would get well soon.

Frigga stood to go to her husband but Bestla motioned at her to stay. "Catch up with your children." She ordered, finally speaking. "For I am certain they have much to tell you. I will attend to my son."


	5. Chapter 5

Bestla stood at the entrance to the washroom and observed, from a distance, her son on his knees, next to a basin, with a grimace on his face. A slight acidic odor lingered in the room. "Do not do this to your dam, child." He groaned, rubbing his hand across his stomach.

" _So you are as stupid as I thought_." She said, shocking Odin into jerking his head in her direction. " _At first I thought that that scent was coming from Frigga but it was you. What were you thinking, Wodanaz!?_ "

No one had called him that in ages. She must have been enraged, she only spoke in Jotniri when she got emotional, which was rare. Although her words were harsh, her actions were soft. She pulled a sitting stool from the adjacent room and sat next to her son, putting his head in her lap. Her cool fingers felt nice on his scalp as she stroked his hair.

"Mother, I assure you this was entirely unplanned, I was thinking absolutely nothing at all." Odin said dryly.

 _"_ _And what of Frigga?"_

"What of her? She is quite pleased."

 _"_ _She could hardly be, not with the evidence of your infidelity so apparent. She must know by now."_

"I have not been infidel towards her!"

 _"_ _Then how, pray tell, son did you end up in your current state."_

"Truly?" his mother glared. "She wanted to see me as I would look in a Jotunn form." Odin gave her a weak and somewhat embarrassed smile "It went much further than looking and magic took care of the rest. Some shape-shifting may have been involved on Frigga's part. I helped."

 _"_ _Foolish."_

"Indeed." But _so_ worth it, he thought to himself.

" _What is your plan of action?"_ asked Bestla. She felt Odin tense in her lap. He lifted his head and turned to face her.

"We are keeping the child. It's not the wisest decision, I know, but I cannot fathom it any other way."

" _I would not ask that of you, Wodanaz."_ she stated, pulling her child back to her _.  
" I asked you what you plan to do. Those that hate us are still prevalent in Asgard."_

 _"_ I was planning to conceal it, for as long as possible and have Frigga announce that we were to have another child. Sometime later, we'd then go on an extended diplomatic trip to another part of Asgard or another realm entire and return after the child was born. I considered Gladsheim with you, but we might still be recognized by the staff in the old castle, who may inadvertently let something slip." Odin explained. "Our best bet is to conceal for a while and either reveal or let the people of Asgard come to their own conclusions. As for those who are prejudiced against us, I wouldn't say they are prevalent, more of a sizable vocal minority. So many in Asgard have mixed blood, although I dare say ours runs strongest. We should not be shamed into living fearfully. Which is why I need to talk to the children. Especially Loki."

His mother was at a loss for words. Finally, she spoke. " _Wodanaz, that is dangerous!"_

"I will do as I feel I must. Even if I manage to hide this, soon enough questions will arise that I cannot answer. I shall not make my bed in a den of lies, nor should I have to."

" _You are thinking selfishly, child! You fail to consider the safety of your family…_ "

"You dare!" Odin said, he volume rising. "It is for my family that I am willing to take this risk!"

" _And that would be a mistake! They killed hir! And I do not trust for a second that they would not do the same to you or your family!"_ Bestla's voice tremored with rage and sorrow.

Odin knew precisely of whom his mother spoke. Many centuries ago, the winter solstice had been upon them and Mimir, Queen Bestla's favored sibling, had come to Asgard to celebrate it with her. She was unable to return home at the time and missed the traditional celebrations of Jotunheim. Mimir always brought her a little bit of home whenever hir came to visit. And for Odin and his brothers, the best gifts. It was ze who taught Odin how to fish with his hands, communicate with birds and to travel the world through sky-walking. In Mimir, Odin could always find the attention that he couldn't always receive from his royally busy parents.

Mimir was proud, and refused to cast a glamour of an Aesir form over hir skin while visiting. Ze was scheduled to arrive seven days before the holiday, and needless to say, they waited with anticipation.

But, ze never arrived. On the eve before the solstice Odin went to go search for his beloved relative. There was a path that led to a surreptitious underground passageway that led to the palace. Ze would often take it to avoid confrontation. A few meters away from the passageway Odin was accosted by the scent of death and rotting flesh.

Odin had been the first to happen upon hir body, which had been dismembered and desecrated. He'd barely been out of childhood then, and surely out of it after the ordeal had ended.

 _"_ _This will not be like what happened to Mimir!"_ he shouted back at his mother in her native tongue. She looked taken aback. His voice broke. "It cannot be." The end of his sentence was punctuated with a sob.

" _Wodanaz, child, I apologize_." Bestla said as she attempted to offer comfort to her son, who so rarely expressed a need for such things at all. _"I only want the best for you. I cannot tolerate the thought of harm coming to you or your family."_

They stayed as they were for a while. Odin ashamed of his weeping, but unable to make the tears cease and Bestla wishing she could.

After composing himself, he spoke. "Mother, leave me."

" _Wodanaz…"_

"Do not!" he said "We may speak later. For now, I wish to be left alone. I have much to consider."

Bestla's face showed her displeasure. "I will hold you to it." She said. She kissed his forehead and took her leave.

After speaking with their mother, Thor and Loki went to the little stream where they often gathered with their friends. When they arrived, Sif, Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral were waiting for them.

"Thor, you have returned!" Sif exclaimed with a grin "I ha… We have missed you greatly." She flushed. "ah, Loki too." She added as an afterthought.

Fandral and Volstagg snickered. Even the stoic Hogun had a smirk on his face. Thor remained as ignorant as ever.

Usually Loki hated being overshadowed by his older brother. Sif had a pass though. The girl was so smitten it was entirely too sickening.

"Speak for yourself," said Volstagg jokingly. He was the oldest of the group. A tall boy with an apparent great love of food. "There has been a great decrease in mischief and fool-heartedness in this great city since your departure."

"Sounds like we have much work to do brother." Said Loki, with a jovial tone to his voice.

"I am insulted." Said Thor "I graduated from fool-heartedness to outright recklessness eons ago. Just ask mother."

"Enough banter." said Volstagg. "Why don't you two regale us with a tale from your trip to Gladsheim. I've not had an opportunity to spend much time in that region of Asgard."

Thor told them a tale of how he and Loki attempted to hunt down a wild boar twice as large as any he had ever seen, with Loki interrupting here and there, to correct Thor and give his point of view. While Thor's story ended with them losing the boar, albeit heroically, Loki assures that there was nothing heroic about it.

"It treed us." He said. "We were stuck in a tree for hours before the boar left and Grandmother finally found us."

Thor shrugged. "It's still an awesome place."

"Tis not so great." Said Sif "Though it is not so warm as here."

"How would you know?" asked Thor

"I go there with my brother to visit his family every so often" she responded.

"I didn't know you had a brother." Said Fandral.

"You know my brother!" Sif exclaimed.

"Do we?" Thor whispered to Loki, although loudly enough for all to hear him.

"Heimdall? Tall, dark, serious. Golden eyes and far reaching gaze?" Sif said, describing him as if they didn't see him almost everyday.

"You don't look a thing alike!" Fandral exclaimed.

Sif glared.

"Oh." Said Fandral, "I see it now."

"What happened here since our departure?" Thor asked, saving Fandral from his own mouth and Sif's fists.

"I got a new scar!" Fandral exclaimed. He lifted his tunic for everyone to observe. "I was dared to try to charm Brynhilde and she gave me this."

Loki pulled a disgusted face. Who in their right mind tried to flirt with a Valkyrie. "That really shouldn't be green."

Hogun pulled Fandral's tunic back down, shaking his head.

"The King of Vanaheim came for official business. He's such a pompous ass. Every time he visits his entourage looks like the realms' most bizarre parade." Said Sif.

Thor laughed. "That sounds about right. It's almost a shame I had to miss it all. The whole reason we went to spend time with our Grandmother was too keep us out of our parents' hair during the negotiations."

"Those caused an awful lot of talk." Said Volstagg.

"What kind of talk?" asked Loki. His interest suddenly piqued.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way," said Volstagg "Your father is a great king and leader. And I would be honored to one-day fight at his command, but there are those not pleased with the way that last meeting betwixt the realms went. They feel that because the Vanir have been our closest allies that we should try to show a united front. Rumor has it that things went over better with Jotunheim."

"I can see why that would be distasteful." Said Loki, "but it is not as if we are at war. There's been peace for almost as long as I've been alive."

"Yeah, but they're all still sexless aberrations with a backwards culture that will contribute to the downfall of Aesir society." Said Fandral. "Or at least that's what my father says. My mother thinks he's being unfair 'cause they cannot help that they were born inferior."

"That is dumb," said Sif "They are people, like us. Large blue people, but people none-the-less."

"Your proof?" asked Fandral

"My grandmother was a quarter-Jotunn, she seemed pretty normal to me."

"I don't know." He said "I've never met her; she could have been really strange. Could explain your queer peculiarities though."

"What mean you?" said Sif.

"Cut it out." Volstagg warned, seeing the situation beginning to escalate.

"I am uncertain; Sif looks like a girl…kind of. But acts like a boy." Said Thor. "It's a little strange."

Loki turned to face Sif. The girl looked absolutely stricken after Thor's off-handed comment. Even if the way she pined after Thor was somewhat pathetic, she hadn't deserved that at all. His brother, however, didn't seem to take notice.

"My dad also says Sif is a contribution to the downfall of society. Loki too. Also the King and Queen, and the Valkyries. Which mother also thinks is stupid. And compulsory education, birth control, and…"

"What do you think, Fandral?" said Hogun, attempting to quiet the young man.

"That they should get a divorce," he stated flatly.

Sif was red in the face. "You're all such idiots." Her eyes seemed watery as she stormed off.

Author's Note: Hi readers! This is Dess. I hope you are enjoying this. If you are, or of you are not and see something I need to improve, please drop a comment. I've noticed people are reading, but little are responding. Don't be afraid! I promise I don't bite unless you bite first. :) I really want to hear from you. This story was intended to be cracky and fluffy. Now it's still cracky, but also serious and angsty.

till next time,

Goddess_in_Aubergine 3


	6. Chapter 6: Mirror Mirror

Bestla strode down the hallways of the palace quickly, catching the eyes of the palace staff, until she reached the chambers where she stayed when she visited here. She knew she must have looked quite distressed, but could not bring herself to care. Emotions are catching. She thought. A proverb from the icy land she once called home. She'd hardly been in the palace for a couple of hours and she was already caught up in her son's emotional whirlwind.

Odin had much to think about, but so did she.

When did she become a she anyway? It wasn't always this way, she wasn't raised with it; it wasn't something she felt, nor was it something innate within her. Bestla had never minded being both and neither, like the majority of the Jotnar. But to only be one thing was better, wasn't it? Especially when in Asgard.

All of her energy seemed to leave her as she rested on her bed. She brought her hand to her face. Her deception.

Underneath lay blue skin, barbaric markings.

All of Asgard loved her.

They had admired their queen.

Their queen was never real.

This situation with her son, it made her think of the birth of her own children. Each of them came into the world with a blessing. And a prayer they wouldn't come out representative of her blood.

And yet each bore a mark. Ve was too cold, and Vili was too large. Wodanaz seemed fine at first, but when the healer placed the child in her arms and he turned blue as she was. He'd ever been contrary.

Her initial reaction was shock and fear. Truly it was the easiest flaw to remedy. With the assistance form a little magic that was fixed. No…changed. Her children were born with healthy minds and healthy bodies. It should have been enough; They didn't need fixing. She loved them, all of them. But she changed his appearance, for his safety, for his future.

And now, he'd had done this thing. Her hard work for naught. All it would take is for one person to notice. One person whose loyalty would be easily swayed and her beloved family would be in harms way once again.

Always their mother and never their dam. Not an inherently bad thing to have a mother and father instead of a dam and sire. The Jotunn way seemed so uncivilized, so animalistic. And regardless, the roles of dam and mother were different. When she married Bor, she gave up those ways for the ways of the Aesir. As much as she had loved her husband she knew, as she knew then, that her assimilation to the ways of his people was an unspoken condition of their marriage.

And yet she had broken that condition. Several times. It started small, with teaching Ve the basics of how to control his influence over ice. Bor had cautiously agreed to that as it was a necessity. Without proper instruction, such a gift could be dangerous. Ve, however, figured much of the craft out on his own. Ve had married a princess from Alfheim. The intricate ice sculptures he made in his free-time were very impressive.

Wodanaz was her youngest; her baby boy. Against all common sense she and Mimir taught him seidr. Her youngest had a quick temper and was always ready for a fight, much like most of the Aesir children. But he was also sharp and cunning with a peculiar interest in the magical arts. The guileful one had convinced her dearest sibling, whom she affectionately called Mim, to rope her into teaching him. Soon enough he was able to shift into a multitude of forms with ease, and he was particularly fond of ravens and wolves.

Bor was furious when he found out. The way he found out, however, was quite hilarious. He'd been stuck with a wolf pup instead of a son for several weeks.

He wanted her to stop, demanded her to even. To stop filling their son's head with her people's backwards ways and nonsense. But she wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her head into his neck and begged of him to grant her this one thing. To pass something of hers on to just one of her children. After much convincing he acquiesced.

One day directly after a lesson with Mim, Wodanaz had managed to slip out of his Aesir form, which she had painstaking cast upon him as a babe, and shifted in to a Jotunn one. Mimir had been excited, she, on the other hand, was horrified. "Mother, Mother, I look like you." Wodanaz said with a laugh. Mim was equally as amused. The resemblance was striking. But as far as she knew Wodanaz had never seen her in her true form, at least not at any age at which he would have retained a memory.

As if reading her mind, Mim responded "I showed him." Ze conjured an image of the two of them together at hir coming-of-age celebration. In the image she was in the midst of awkward adolescence, standing next to her elder sibling bare-chested and barefooted, wearing only the waistcloth of a youth, with gangly limbs and unruly hair.

In retrospect, it was more than a fair comparison. His eyes were Bor's, those broad shoulders and Aesir-sized stature were definitely her husband's as well. But they had the same chaotic hair, cerulean skin, and strong jawline. Most importantly, he had the swirling marks of the House of Bolthorn. To which she and Mimir belonged. Ve and Vili took after their father, as did Wodanaz while under a glamour. Without it he was hers, hers, hers. Perhaps she should have been happy, but at that moment, she chastised them both and demanded that Wodanaz change back immediately.

However, Wodanaz was unable to change back. They scrambled to figure out why, but to no avail. The only clue they had was his complaint that his stomach was cramping something awful. A day later he received the very bloody answer. Bestla then commissioned Mimir to give hir nephew "the talk" all over again, now for dual-sexed Jotnar physiology. Which she considered adequate punishment for the both of them. Wodanaz had been pissed.

Obviously, Mim had done a terrible job or Wodanaz didn't listen, she thought, or he wouldn't be in this situation right now. She managed not to laugh in front of their faces. Luckily, her husband had been away that week.

Despite the conflict, she and Mim parted on good terms. Which was wonderful, as this was the last time she would truly get to enjoy her sibling's company before… before.

"Mother, Mother I look like you."

She snapped out of her reverie. Queen Mother Bestla stood in front of her vanity mirror and looked into the reflection starring back at her. So very familiar and yet, even after all these years, so very strange.

When was the last time she looked at her true self in the mirror?

She didn't hate her own people. She couldn't.

Did she?

Sif made her way home swiftly.

Asgard's streets were busy. She almost collided with two street vendors and a traveling witch-woman in her haste to reach her house. By the time she got to her street, she was practically sprinting. Her home was modest but very nice.

She walked in the door and the door slammed behind her. She heard no reprimand from her mother and deduced that she must not be home yet. That was a good thing, she supposed. Sif was still steaming from the earlier confrontation and desired to be alone. If just for a little while. Her mother could be quite overbearing, but she usually only had to deal with the one. When ever she would complain, Heimdall was quick to remind her that he had to deal with her as well as eight others.

It didn't really matter at this point as all of Heimdall's other mothers, technically her half-aunts, had practically adopted her at this point. She may have complained sometimes, but that much love and attention was actually really nice. She was a lucky girl with a wonderful family and she would be damned before she let someone dishonor them. Her anger surged once again.

She contemplated on the family portrait that hung proudly on a wall in her home's front room. In it she was just a babe in arms being held by her mother and Heimdall was yet a boy. Admittedly, the picture was rather strange. Her grandfather had children with several different women from all over the nine realms and each of them were in attendance. Her mother was one of those children, and all eight of her sisters were there. Because of their varied mothers, each of the sisters looked very different. Some had skin the color of the rich earth and some were the color of the beach sand or the blue sky above. Some seemed so tall they could stretch out their hands and reach Valhalla and some were so petite it looked as if they would need assistance to mount a steed. And yet, the sense of family was unmistakable. Sif liked that about her family.

The thought that someone would hate them because they looked different was unacceptable.

"How do you fair, Sif?" asked Heimdall from the adjacent room.

Sif jumped at the surprise. She had not expected for him to be here. "I am fine." She answered.

"Truly? Your face is flushed, your hands are clenched into fists," said her brother.

Sif frowned at him.

"I also saw what happened. Come here little sister." Sif sat down on the table next to her brother. "Tell me what happened."

"Why," asked Sif. "You saw it all"

"Yes, I saw it" said Heimdall. "But through my eyes. I want to see it through yours."

Sif sighed. "Thor and Loki returned from Gladsheim, and Fandral started repeating things that his father said about the Jotnar."

"Fandral's dad is…"

"An idiot, I know." said Sif. "I feel bad for Fandral sometimes. He's being taught stupid. It made me really angry. He had the nerve to insult Grandmother and myself. I despise those who dishonor our family. Don't you, brother?"

Heimdall thought on that for a moment. "I despise those that would seek to bring my family harm." He replied, choosing his words carefully. "I pity those who spew ignorance. However, the latter can often lead to the former. It is good you tried to change their minds Sif. It is difficult, but try to not let their insults reach you."

"How could I not!" Sif exclaimed. "What makes them think that was okay? They're supposed to be my friends. They shouldn't talk about my family, about me, in such a way."

"They thought it was okay because they made an assumption,"

"What do you mean?"

"Follow me." Sif gave Heimdall a confused look, but walked behind him regardless. They went up the staircase and into their mother's boudoir. Heimdall came to a halt in front of her large full length mirror. Sif lingered at the door.

"Come, Sif." Sif took her place at her brother's side. "What do you see?"

"I see myself."

"What more. Describe what you see."

Sif peered at her reflection. "I don't know what you mean." said Sif, her frustration growing.

"I'll go first." said Heimdall, sensing his sister's frustration. "I see a young man, tall and strong. He is Heimdall, Heimdall of Nine-Mothers. A good warrior and an excellent watchman. Heimdall whom has earned the king's trust. In his presence, all give their respect. He is sworn to serve the king, and does it well, yet many wonder where his loyalties lie, because he does not look like a son of Asgard. Because his mothers are descended from many a lands. Because the only thing golden about him are his eyes. He is brother. He is outsider. Now you try"

"I see a girl, small and brave. She is Sif, warrior-in-training, lady-in-waiting. Daughter of Asgard…descended from foreign lands." In her presence, ignorance is spoken… Because what is different isn't worn on her skin, she wears it within. But it still hurts."

"I never said it wouldn't." said Heimdall, "But there is your answer. Because there is no difference in your appearance, people will assume that you're coming from the same background that they are. They will assume that you will agree with them or that you will be indifferent. People who normally wouldn't say insulting things about a certain group in front of them will say it to you and have no idea that they are hurting you. You did well today, Sif. Do what you think is right, you have good judgment."

"But that's not all you were upset about, was it?" asked Heimdall.

Sif averted her eyes. Sometimes having an all-seeing brother sucked.

"… Prince Thor thinks I'm ugly." She added. "or at least that I look like a boy." Ah, there it was. In Heimdall's opinion the elder prince did not deserve his sister's affections. His denseness astounded him. Could he not see that she valued his opinion or that he'd hurt her.

"Well, you are pretty boyish." Heimdall teased, tugging on the ends of her short dark hair. Sif pulled away from him. "But look at you. You could never be ugly. Worry not Sif. You are beautiful the way you are. You need not change your appearance to appease others."

"Alright Heim." Said Sif, finally meeting his eyes. "I'm going to my room for a bit."

Heimdall ruffled her hair as she began to walk off, which earned a small smile from his sister. When she reached the door, she turned around."

"Brother?" called Sif.

"Yes, Sif."

"Your eyes aren't the only thing about you that is golden." She said while smirking.

He decided to humor her. "What else?" he asked.

"Your heart." Sif dashed out the room before he could respond.

Even after all that he still felt a need to handle this situation somehow, but he didn't quite know what to do.

It would have been easier if the two of the miscreants hadn't been the princes of Asgard. Nevertheless, Heimdall would find a way.

Anyway, he wasn't the confrontational kind. Heimdall watched.

He started off his career as one of the king's guards after his coronation. King Odin took notice of him, his efficiency, his loyalty and his keen sight. Therefore, he appointed Heimdall Guardian of the Bifrost. From his point on the rainbow bridge, he could see all the nine realms. But no one, save his immediate family, knew exactly how much he saw. Heimdall saw most every thing. In his own opinion, he saw way too much. He was privy to every secret meeting, clandestine affair, and spoken secret of all the denizens of Asgard. With a little concentration, he could see through most glamours and diversions. Although if someone were to put much effort in concealing their presence, it was possible for them to escape his watch.

The royal family shimmered with untold truths. And even without his sight, if today was any indication, the two princes had no idea of what each of their bloodlines consisted of. With a third child on the way, his King had many secrets to hide. Heimdall couldn't shake the feeling that there was a storm brewing far off on the horizon.

What a royal mess his king was in.


	7. Chapter 7: Progress?

Damn it all!" Cursed Odin, from his wardrobe.

"What is it, dear?" asked Frigga from her mirror, carefully pining her hair into place. On days when she had important events to attend, she had one of her handmaidens assist her. On other days, she preferred to do it herself

"What is it not?" her husband grumbled. He walked back into their bedroom and sat himself on the edge of their spacious bed. "My infernal pants will not lace and my feet do not fit into my shoes".

"Then do not lace them, dear." Said Frigga empathetically but still with a hint of mirth. Frigga walked over to his wardrobe and picked out a different tunic with a longer hemline. "Try this, it will hide that you are unlaced. You will need new clothing soon, anyway. You are fairly bloated now, and even when it goes down, you will not be able to lace your pants. They come up a little too high."

Odin took of the shirt he was wearing and put on the the burgundy tunic Frigga handed him. He didn't have a defined bump yet, but his once well-toned stomach had lost definition from the bloating.

"This is distasteful." said Odin as he once again tried to squeeze his feet into his boots without success.

"Your body is making more fluids, love. All a part of being with child. You're going to have some swelling, but drinking more water to flush some of it out helps." She explained helpfully. "We're just going to breakfast, wear your house shoes."

He gave her a preposterous look, as if going to a family breakfast in slippers was the most ridiculous thing he had ever done. After a few more tries Odin finally acquiesced and slid on the house slippers with a frown.

"Isn't that better?" she asked.

He lifted his head to face her and responded flatly "No, I feel disgusting and undignified"

He looked so forlorn, she felt bad for her earlier amusement. Frigga sidled up to him to embrace him and give him a kiss. She knew that feeling and her husband always tried his best to make her feel better. She began to massage the tenseness out of his neck and shoulders.

"I'm sorry, dear," she said "If it's any consolation, you look fine. Hopefully, this will pass soon."

They had made good on their promise to Eir last week and returned for a formal appointment. Although he had lost some weight from the severe morning sickness, which since she provided some medicine for had improved, and dealing with some swelling, everything was proceeding fairly well. Eir informed them that this severe kind of morning sickness was often indicative of multiples, but Odin insisted that there was only one. Frigga thought that was wishful thinking, as Odin has twin brothers and twins ran in his family. No matter, she was pleased that her husband and her baby (babies!) were doing well.

But the past two weeks had been tense, Frigga noted as she sat down to her morning meal with the rest of her family. Two weeks since Thor, Loki and Bestla arrived in the capital. Three since they found out about the pregnancy. And no progress on revealing anything to the children had been made.

Uncomfortable silence smothered the dining table and the clicks and scraps of utensils on plates further exaggerated the lack of conversation.

This was strange. Usually Odin and his mother would find some minor issue they were in disagreement on and could debate back and forth for hours. At first it confused her, now she knew it was simply the way they communicated. Their main problem was that they were entirely too similar people. And now, ever since she had gone to speak with him privately, they seemed to avoid each others gaze.

And it wasn't just them. Her eldest son sat in his chair with his shoulders slumped. Thor, who could usually fill any silence with cheerful chatter was uncharacteristically quiet. She dare say he was moping. In fact, she knew he was. Key indicators being his indignant expression and pouty bottom lip. Loki just seemed... uncomfortable. She had to concur with that.

Loki made a quizzical facial expression and Frigga followed his line of sight. What she saw brought a smile to her face. She watched her husband take a pitcher of molasses and pour some on his brisket and eggs. He seemed to hesitate for a moment before adding some to the herbal tea she had fixed for him earlier. The cravings had definitely kicked in, then. The air seemed to lighten, but just a little.

"Craving sugar, my son?" said Bestla with a note of disapproval in her tone.

"Indeed, mother." He countered. "And I shall eat as I please."

Finally, words! thought Frigga. All in all, it was more than a little forced. Perhaps she could speak to Odin and convince them to get over their pride and talk it out later.

Being a King required wisdom, patience and good-work ethic. This was well known. What was less well known was all the paperwork it required. To instill these values on his sons, they oft accompanied him in his office. But honestly, sometimes he just didn't want to suffer the monotony alone.

He poured over plans for some new municipal projects to take place in Asgard in the near future. New training fields and Engineering programs in the Eastern lands as well as a new establishment for training Healers in the North. Like in all lands, there is always a need for skilled workers. Although peasants in Asgard did live relatively well, it was difficult for them to take advantage of many opportunities due their location and lack of wealth that made it hard to send people off to places where the opportunities were. Which, in the end, worked to the detriment of Asgard.

"Thor," he said. "Go get the municipal map of Asgard from the shelf and set it up for me."

Thor, still unusually quiet, went over to the shelf and pulled out a small sliver object with a button. Odin watched as the boy took the projector over to his desk and activated it. Odin had taken noticed that he wasn't the only one having a rough time. Thor seemed withdrawn and his mood grew a little more so each day. He liked to have his sons solve their problems on their own if they could, but it was now apparent that he'd have to intervene soon. What else was he there for if not to guide them, he also couldn't stand the sight of him looking so down.

After Thor pressed the button, a projection of all of Asgard appeared before them.

"What are you looking to do, Father?" asked Loki, curious as always.

"To advance Asgard, my son." He responded vaguely. "As usual."

"I know that much, Father." Said Loki "But how?"

"By advancing her people." he said. "What is it that makes Asgard great? And what would make her better?"

"Our strength." Said Thor, perking up a bit. "We have the largest standing army in all the nine realms and most citizens can pick up arms if need be."

"Yes, that is one reason" said Odin, clasping his oldest son's shoulder, happy to see his mood lifting. "What else?"

"We have excellent healers and our technology is exceptional." Replied Loki. "Many of our adversaries seem to underestimate that."

"Very good," Odin said. "And that works to our advantage. My concern is that we may grow complacent. Gather 'round and tell me what you notice about this map."

Thor and Loki stood on either side of their father and waited on further instruction.

"Using the examples you gave, let's look at the map." Odin made some adjustments to the holo and each correlating spot lit up with a red mark. "This is every engineering training facility in Asgard," he made another adjustment, this time the marks were blue, "This one for training healers." A final adjustment, this time gold marks. "This one for training Warriors."

"All of the facilities are fairly centralized. That could be a problem for people who live elsewhere." Loki noted. Odin nodded.

"Those clusters are around three different cities." Thor said "Mainly here, then Gladsheim and Tønsberg, which is a major port city. These are the wealthiest parts of Asgard." Loki looked at his elder brother in shock.

"What? I'm not as stupid as you thought, brother." Said Thor heatedly.

"I do not think that you are stupid, Thor." Retorted Loki "I think that you are boorish and inattentive. Which is arguably worse."

"Boys." Said Odin, addressing his sons. They could sense the steel of warning in his voice. They quit their squabbling immediately.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door "Your Highness?" a voice called from outside of the office.

"You may enter." Spoke Odin.

The servant entered the room and bowed to his King and the princes. "King Odin, the keeper of the law requests and audience with you."

"It is granted. Please send him to my study." Commanded the King. The servant bowed once more and went to retrieve Asgard's law keeper.

A few moments later the Keeper of the Law arrived at his door. He was a bony, old man with thinning grey hair, who'd been appointed to his position near the end of King Bor's reign.

He bowed. "King Odin." He greeted.

Odin acknowledged him with a slight inclination of his head. "Law Keeper Agnar." He addressed him. "What is the urgent news."

"The matter involves the son of a rather prestigious member of your court." He said. He looked over to the two princes briefly. "This, ah, must be handled delicately."

"Very well." Said King Odin, he turned to his sons, "Loki, Thor, you may leave."

They looked a bit disappointed, both being absolutely convinced that they never were allowed to be around for any of the more exciting business. This wasn't entirely true. Whenever he sent them away, it tended to be for the things that were most burdensome. They'd have plenty of that to deal with when they were older, there was no need to start now.

He turned off the holo map and gestured to the chair in front of his desk for Agnar to take a seat. Once he could no longer hear his sons' footsteps he spoke to Law Keeper Agnar. "Please continue."

"Of course, Your highness." He acquiesced. "Lord Soren's son Erik was involved in an altercation." Ah, Odin thought. Lord Soren was a well respected member of his court and an excellent sportsman. His son, Erik, however was a ruffian. Agnar had never before come to him with any of his relatively minor transgressions.

"An altercation of what kind?" he inquired.

"He and a few of his companions went out into that commons for a night of carousing. They were quite intoxicated and harassed a local blacksmiths daughter on their way back home. Her family is making quite a bit of noise and demanding that he face repercussions."

While rude, cat-calling was hardly an offense that needed his attention and he doubted the family would make such a stir over it. Agnar's indirectness was beginning to irk him. "What do you mean by harassed, Agnar. Be precise." He said, letting some of his annoyance leak into his voice.

"It was clear that she was not completely of Aesir stock, and Erik propositioned her. She refused. They called her a few racial slurs and roughed her up quite a bit." Agnar admitted. "Lord Soren offered her family a reasonable amount of money, but you know how those mixed blooded people are. Always taking and without ever wanting to give in return."

Odin clenched his fists, but managed to hold his tongue. He needed to get more information from out of this man before he put him in his place.

"I'm afraid I do not 'know what they are like,' Agnar." Said Odin. "What where the girl's injuries? Leave nothing out."

"You don't, how fortunate. Here is the Healer's report." He pulled out the report from one of the local healers and handed it to Odin. Odin took the paper and read the extensive list. Each line he read raised his ire by a substantial degree.

"Broken femur, three fractured ribs, dislocated shoulder, extensive bruising, and a hairline fracture to her skull." Odin said venomously, through clenched teeth. "That sounds a lot worse than being 'roughed up a bit'."

Sensing his King's mood, Agnar changed his tone somewhat. "Yes my King, and this does not reflect well on us and his behavior needs to be curbed, no doubt. It would be a shame for this to ruin Erik's future. She's just some jotunn half-breed girl." He said, "With your permission, her family could be paid off…"

That was it. Rage bubbled within him and settled in his gut, to think that one of his officials thought he would approve of this utter madness. Odin stood so swiftly he got lightheaded and slammed his fist into his heavy mahogany desk, upsetting whatever laid on top of it. "Cease your prattle, you insolent fool!" he commanded as he loomed over Agnar's quaking form. "You were appointed to this position to uphold the law and you have failed me and all of Asgard."

The keeper of the law trembled in fear. He hadn't expected this, and knew well that King Odin's anger was nothing to be trifled with. "Sire, Forgive…"

"Enough!" he yelled, face red. "Remain silent. You have proven that you have nothing of importance to say. Remove yourself from these grounds and from my sight immediately. When my fury has diminished, I shall deal with you." The old man would certainly be stripped of his position and standing. Odin would think on this more once he could focus.

Odin rung for the young servant and asked him to send for one of his Einherjar. When the solider entered the room. Odin spoke brusquely, "Escort this man to his home and be discreet about it."

She bowed her head, fisted her hand over her heart in respect. They soon exited the room. The door clicked shut behind him.

It was only after the door shut that Odin slumped at his desk in exhaustion, head spinning. His anger, still there, mixed itself with melancholy and the thrice cursed pregnancy hormones threatened to send him into tears. He placed his hand on his stomach and tried to take comfort feeling the presence of the life, although at times it really did feel like two, that grew within him.

The Aesir, if not quite immortal, were certainly very long lived. They accomplish much, and yet they were very stuck in their ways. In this, not even he was immune. In some ways it was beautiful, they were constantly advancing, yet their culture would never be erased, struggles and triumphs, never forgotten. In other ways it was ugly and sinister. It stifled new ideas, potential, and people.

Although he hadn't been king for that long, he was ashamed that he hadn't done something about the hateful mindset of his people earlier. He was consumed by the thought of an attack like that on any of his children, royalty though they were, he knew well that it wouldn't be enough to protect them.

Perhaps Mother was right. Asgard hadn't changed as much as he hoped.


End file.
